Mil formas de tortura distintas y
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: ... y contrarias a fácil. / Coda to 2x10. Angst, mucho angst.


**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0 | **Pairing:** Steve/Danno

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

**********Words:** 2.531 |******Rating:** T

******Spoilers:** del 2x10

* * *

Danny cruza los brazos al apoyarse en la jamba de la puerta. Hace horas que el atardecer se llevó los últimos rayos del sol, que solamente la luz de la luna ilumina las heridas líneas del cuerpo de su compañero y una brisa casi demasiado fría para esas islas se cuela por la ventana, moviendo lentamente las cortinas. Hace una noche perfecta para sentarse en la playa, hundir los pies en la arena y observar el océano como si nada fuera lo suficientemente importante como para alejar de él tus ojos.

Y sabe que la locura de Steve tiene que ser contagiosa, que es peligroso acercarse demasiado, porque, ¿cuándo ha conseguido cautivarle así el mar?, pero Danny no quiere dar ni un paso más que lo aleje de él.

Sabe que no debería estar allí, y mucho menos mirando tan fijamente, pero no puede evitarlo. Sólo el sonido de la pausada respiración de Steve ya le trae una paz que no confiaba en recuperar jamás. Aunque nunca le dure demasiado.

Se impacienta aunque no sabe qué está realmente esperando.

Suspira profundamente sin darse cuenta de que había retenido el aliento. Le pasa demasiado últimamente y, aunque sucede mucho más a menudo desde la noche anterior, su irritabilidad no tiene nada que ver con Steve volando con sólo el dios de los SEALs sabe qué planes en la cabeza justo, justo, hacia Corea del Norte, acabando con su culo en manos del maldito y escurridizo hijo de puta, también conocido como Wo Fat, y estando a no quiere ni imaginarse cuántos centímetros de la muerte.

Porque pensar en ello no ayuda y no quiere hacerlo, pero... Danny desliza una de sus manos por su rostro, deseando, sin demasiadas esperanzas, que el gesto se lleve parte de la preocupación que le obliga a fruncir el ceño como si todavía estuviese sobrevolando territorio prohibido en un helicóptero de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cada cinco segundos alejando de su mente esa minúscula idea con aires de hecho patentado que quería obligarle a imaginar mil escenarios en los que Steve había dejado de respirar y su sangre se escurría entre sus dedos.

Las náuseas le golpean el estómago sin avisar, de la misma forma que llevan haciendo desde que pisaron Hawaii de nuevo y fue consciente de lo que acababan de hacer. Traer a Steve de vuelta, porque Steve podría no haber vuelto, porque poner un pie en Corea del Norte teniendo esa estúpida mirada de norteamericano armado era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte y envolverla para regalo. Porque Steve podría no haber vuelto y acababa de ayudarle a bajar del avión porque el hijo de puta no se tenía en pie. Porque tuvo que obligarle a mover su culo hasta el hospital. Porque el cabrón siempre está bien, nunca es nada, nunca importa, no hay de qué preocuparse. Porque la severidad que Danny había concentrado en su mirada parecía no ser suficiente para él. Porque tras dos horas en una camilla ya quería levantarse y arrastrarse si fuese necesario para llegar a su casa. Porque... podría no haber vuelto, joder.

"Hijo de puta", murmura, su voz tan ahogada por el nudo en su garganta que apenas él puede escucharla. Pero Steve se mueve bajo las sábanas y Danny no puede dar una orden coherente a sus pies para que dejen de moverse antes de estar de nuevo junto a la cama.

Sus ojos están cerrados, sus labios ligeramente separados, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, a buen ritmo, como siempre debería respirar, despacio, con calma, a salvo.

"Hijo de puta", repite, encontrándose a sí mismo en la imposible situación de tener que contener sus palabras, de tener que guardárselas, esperar a que el imbécil despierte para poder quitarse de encima toda la mierda que lleva horas acumulando. Necesita hacer desaparecer el miedo que hace temblar sus dedos mientras se acercan lentamente al rostro de Steve y que le impide salir de allí.

Y aunque creía que podría destensar tal vez un poco sus hombros, relajar sus músculos, vaciar sus pulmones, ralentizar tan sólo un poquito el latido de su corazón, sentir la piel de Steve bajo las yemas de sus dedos no le tranquiliza lo más mínimo. Está fría, sabe que por culpa de esa estúpida brisa, pero no quiere admitirlo, no quiere admitir que su mente está al instante plagada de Steves fríos y rígidos y... Porque no, porque todo es demasiado... _grande_, para verlo desaparecer tan fácilmente. No es fácil. Es mil formas de tortura distintas y contrarias a fácil.

"Hijo de puta. Maldito hijo de puta", repite, de nuevo, casi como un mantra, porque necesita un ancla, algo que asegure sus pies en el suelo y, más que cualquier otra cosa, asegure los de su compañero tan cerca de los suyos que pueda comprobar con sus propios ojos que está todo bien y que las pesadillas, aunque no le ataquen mientras duerme, no son más que sueños retorcidos nacidos de sus miedos.

"¿Danny?", la voz rota, rasgada, cansada, destrozada, pero de Steve, un Steve parcialmente despierto que le mira a través de unos párpados pesados que parecen no querer abrirse. El azul oscuro de sus pupilas, porque, sí, son jodidamente azules sus ojos cuando apenas hay luz para reconocer todo ese verde y gris, reflejo de un dolor que jamás creía que podría llegar a ver en su amigo.

Todo le golpea de nuevo. Las náuseas, el miedo, el océano moviéndose como si nada importase además de las mareas, lejos, pero tan cerca que le ensordece y el pitido en sus oídos que debería ser una advertencia ya no sabe por dónde escaparse.

"Hijo de puta", murmura, casi cayendo contra su voluntad, descendiendo, acortando la distancia y dejando que sus labios, tal vez más necesitados de ese contacto real de lo que puede demostrar, rocen los de su compañero.

Siente el gemido de protesta bajo sus labios más que escucharlo, justo antes de separarse lo justo para mirar a Steve a los ojos y ver de todo menos confusión, justo antes de deslizar su lengua por sus propios labios y sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre de su compañero hacerse un hueco en su memoria, justo, justo antes de recuperar sus sentidos y registrar sus acciones.

"Hijo-de-puta", dice, olvidando que debería susurrar, porque no es el único que tiene la cabeza como una maldita bomba de relojería, pero que le parta un rayo si le importa lo más mínimo verle entrecerrar sus ojos tratando de combatir el dolor, o su mano intentando agarrar su brazo antes de que salga de la habitación.

Porque de pronto necesita distancia, espacio, vacío, algo que lo separe del oxígeno que abandonó los pulmones de Steve y que se coló en los suyos. Esa calidez incuestionable que lo asusta tanto como quiere atraparle, prueba de su vida, de lo fina que es la línea que la separa de la muerte y que Steve parece haber olvidado.

"Danny, espera... Danny", le llama, su voz una broma comparada con el tono autoritario que intentaba utilizar, porque sabe que rogar no servirá de nada, que sí, un beso no significa nada, no cuando sus ojos se han dicho tantas cosas tantas veces sin necesitar el contacto físico para asegurarlo, pero podría no haber vuelto e incluso él sabe que las cosas se pusieron de cincuenta tonos diferentes de peligro esta vez.

Pero Danny ya ha cerrado la puerta y se ha escondido todo lo lejos que puede permitirse estar entonces, al otro lado de esa pared que le protege de todas las cosas que no quiere decir pero que flotan en el aire mientras respira.

Su cabeza choca contra la pared y jura que puede escuchar a Steve moverse en la cama, al otro lado, tal vez intentando incorporarse para continuar una conversación que ni siquiera ha empezado. Pero no va a levantarse, no con las costillas rotas y los hombros tan destrozados por culpa de aquellas malditas cadenas que necesitará ayuda para vestirse por la mañana por mucho que su orgullo de Superman quiera resistirse. Así que Danny se permite el lujo de ser un poquito cabrón esta vez, poniéndose fuera de su alcance, siendo egoísta y... débil.

¿Y qué si quiere ahogarse en ese sentimiento? ¿Y qué si está tan desesperado por no pensar en lo que hubiera sido de Grace si no conseguían volver todos juntos que lo único que quiere tener en su mente es a Steve? ¿Y qué si no necesita ni esforzarse para tenerle todo el tiempo en su cabeza, dominando la escala de poderes de sus afectos, destrozándolo todo a su paso con sus tácticas de ninja maníaco y sus sonrisas y esas miradas tan, tan honestas que no es necesario ni descifrar?

Son las tres y media de la mañana según la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Todavía puede escuchar a Steve moverse en su cama, tal vez luchando con las sábanas que se enredaban en sus pies cada diez minutos mientras dormía no tan plácidamente hacía unas horas. Danny no puede evitar sonreír al recordarlo, como, con más cuidado del que podría esperar de sí mismo, se acercaba hasta la cama y deshacía el lío de pies y sábanas y como su compañero dejaba escapar ese leve suspiro de satisfacción que destensaba sus facciones y devolvía a Danny a la puerta.

Tanta calidez escondida tan dentro de su cuerpo que quema y no sabe qué hacer con ella.

Deja que su espalda se deslice por la pared hasta que su cuerpo toca el suelo y su cabeza vuelve a chocar contra la pared, como si realmente creyera que el dolor físico podría hacer desaparecer el otro.

Y de pronto se siente estúpido.

Pero pulsa esa tecla en su teléfono y espera, escucha como suena el de su compañero al otro lado de la pared, siente el movimiento otra vez y los débiles quejidos ahogados de Steve. Y espera...

"Danny...", y le escucha junto a su oído y a través de la puerta, como intenta pedir disculpas sin tener que decirlo, como intenta seguir siendo fuerte cada segundo, como si fuera su deber, como si fuera su maldita obligación proteger a todo el mundo y no dejar escapar jamás a sus miedos ni a sus puntos débiles. "Danny, di algo".

Y Danny quiere hacerlo, pero teme pedir permiso para hablar al nudo de su garganta y acabar llorando las palabras que no es capaz de decir.

Más ruido, más movimiento de sábanas y más gemidos que desearía no tener que relacionar con el dolor, con todas esas heridas, la sangre, el corazón de Steve latiendo tan deprisa en la parte de atrás de aquel camión mientras se peleaba con las cuerdas que podrían haber seguido en sus muñecas en el momento de su muerte.

"Sigues ahí fuera, ¿verdad?".

Escucha pasos entonces. Está seguro de que puede escuchar como los pies descalzos de Steve pisan el suelo despacio, controlando su temblorosa voz todo lo que puede.

"Danno, por favor", su voz es una súplica rota, un sueño en la voz de su amigo, un sueño inimaginable. Pero es real y ahí está, el pomo de la puerta girando y los pies vendados de Steve junto a los suyos.

Y aún así no es capaz de mirarle. Ni siquiera cuando siente lo mucho que le está costando arrodillarse frente a él.

"Danno, lo siento, lo siento mucho", murmura, y es la voz de Steve a pesar de que no puede reconocer los sentimientos que trae consigo, el cálido tacto de sus manos en sus hombros.

"No sé qué hubiera hecho si..."

La calidez le rodea entonces los hombros, el pecho cubierto de vendas de Steve pegado a su cuerpo, las barreras que había tenido que levantar, insostenibles frente a los ojos que se ha obligado a enfrentar, tan profundos y tan expresivos que se alegra de poder entenderle sin necesidad de palabras porque no cree ser capaz de emitir ningún sonido coherente.

Sus labios se separan para coger todo el aire que quiere entrar cuando Steve lleva sus dedos hasta su mejilla y el escalofrío más aterrador que ha tenido jamás le sacude el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. El contacto es más necesario de lo que querría admitir, a pesar del frío, del miedo y de todas las dudas que está teniendo que alejar de su mente a empujones.

Siente como el rostro de Steve se acerca casi tanto como puede verlo, porque es demasiado consciente, del roce de sus mejillas, de la cuidadosa forma en que los labios de Steve acarician su piel y como sus manos se aferran a él como si temiera que volviera a alejarse, a salir corriendo. Pero no podría, no entonces, no con sus piernas temblando tanto que está seguro de que Steve puede sentirlo y está guardándoselo para reírse de él al día siguiente, cuando no esté tan ocupado torturándole con pequeños besos que piden permiso para algo que lleva meses escrito y firmado.

"Steven... sólo, para... no...", cree que siente una sonrisa besar la línea de su mandíbula, porque, por supuesto, no sería Steve si no estropeara la atmósfera, por mucho que agradezca decir adiós a parte del miedo, la tensión y todo ese dolor. "Ven aquí... ven... ven aquí".

Son entonces las manos de Danny las que se mueven, hartas de estar quietas, y se posan con cuidado sobre el pecho de Steve justo antes de dejar que sus labios vuelvan a tocarse. Apenas un roce y Danny es quien se separa, obligando a Steve a seguirle y gemir en protesta. Porque tal vez no es capaz de deshacerse de todas las dudas, porque lleva demasiado tiempo reprimiendo esos sentimientos y no sabe si será capaz de ver cómo todo se rompe en mil pedazos y...

_A la mierda._ A la mierda las preguntas, la seguridad y el corte que vuelve a sangrar en los labios de Steve.

"Eres un imbécil, Steven. Te odio, mucho... mucho. Pero no vuelvas a... en serio, porque te mataré yo mismo y no... no va a costarme tanto como crees". Y sabe que no tiene todo el sentido que debería, pero los labios de Steve son suaves a pesar de las heridas y del sabor metálico que le está torturando con culpabilidad, pero, sobretodo, porque puede sentir el corazón de Steve latiendo bajo sus manos y, por todo el kevlar del mundo, quiere poder ser capaz de tenerlo así, tan cerca, durante más tiempo del que pueda contar.

Ya pensarán por la mañana, ¿no? Porque eso hacen los adultos. Enrollarse con su mejor amigo recién salido de una maldita guerra y esperar a que salga el sol para pensar. Por eso, y porque es difícil hacerlo con la lengua de Steve recorriendo cada línea de su boca y... va a volverse loco.

"Deja de pensar, Danno, por favor".

Danny ríe, se permite reír durante un segundo, a pesar de que duele y rompe más cosas de las que debería a su paso, pero esta situación... no podría ser más rara y más normal, lógica y perfecta al mismo tiempo. Y sí, ya tendrán tiempo para pensar.


End file.
